


I'm Happy But You Don't Like Me

by Supreme_Thunder



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/pseuds/Supreme_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a pop-loving, manga-reading cutie, and Sousuke is a leather-clad, moody, punk fan with a romantic side and a weakness for poetry. They dislike everything about each other, but they cannot deny the attraction between them. Makoto sees it as a purely physical thing, but Sousuke realizes he's getting in too deep...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The title is taken from Asobi Seksu's song of the same name, which kind of served as an inspiration for this fic. </p>
<p>P.S. I can't stop writing about Sousuke as a leather-jacketed, sulky, whiny teenager; it's my weakness. But on the inside he's a total softie and cries over gifs of cute cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You owe me, Rin. Big time.” Sousuke growled as he put on his worn-out black leather jacket over a light blue sweater. It was early autumn, and the air was starting to get chilly as night approached.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’ll have fun, trust me.” Rin playfully pushed him ahead to get him moving out of their dorm room.

Knowing he was defeated, Sousuke quietly tucked a thin book inside his jacket, making sure Rin was not looking his way. He did not really know Rin’s friends from Iwatobi High, but he had already made up his mind about disliking them. Especially Haru, and his constant hoarding of Rin. Thankfully, Ai and Momo were coming along. Given the amount of distraction Momo could provide all by himself, Sousuke knew he could at least get away with slinking off to a quiet corner, putting in his earbuds, whipping out his ‘don’t talk to me’ scowl, and reading the night away.

When they arrived at Haru’s house, Sousuke could hear the thumping beat of pop music coming from within and he groaned involuntarily.

“If I have to spend the entire, night listening to this garbage I will annihilate you, Rin.”

“Hey, watch it now! Makoto is always in charge of music, and he gets really touchy if you complain. So stop being a grouch for a few hours, and try to have fun. Maybe dance a little even?”

Sousuke snorted at the notion of himself dancing. That was never, ever going to happen. Especially not in front of other people. In his opinion, the only proper way to listen to music was alone, still, with eyes closed, and the room darkene- maybe, just maybe, sharing your earbuds with someone, cuddling…

Looking at Sousuke, no one could tell how much of a romantic he was. He loved reading and writing poetry, but he never showed his writing to anyone, not even Rin. Sousuke firmly believed that in order for your writing to be good, you needed a muse. And Sousuke could never really find one. Rin told him it was because he was an asshole, and never gave anyone a chance before shoving them out of his life. The truth was, Sousuke was extremely insecure about himself, and feared that he would scare off anyone he tried to get close to. He knew he was intense, and had a tendency to move fast, and he was very much afraid of getting his heart broken. So he built careful walls around himself, not letting anyone in.

Once inside, Sousuke immediately regretted coming. Except for Haru, all of Rin’s friends were obnoxious, loud, and they dressed too colorfully for his taste. Especially the tall one with sparkling green eyes, tumble-down hair, and stupid eyebrows that made him look happy all the time. Sousuke snarled under his breath, and pulled out his book. Rin was too busy in a corner snuggling up to Haru already, whispering and laughing, to give a shit about whether Sousuke danced or read.

The rest were chatting, drinking beer they’d clearly shoplifted or stolen from a parent, and singing along to the mindless, vacuous crap Makoto was playing.

Sousuke looked right at Makoto, and at the same time, Makoto happened to look back at him. Startled by how alluring he found Makoto’s eyes, Sousuke huffed rather loudly and looked away. But not before he noted how much Makoto’s jade green t-shirt suited him, how angelic he looked smiling with his friends, how his lips curved like flower petals, how his flushed face looked like a rose in bloom…

Sousuke felt his face grow red. Try as he might, he could not help ogling at Makoto every chance he got, ever since Rin had first introduced them properly. They’d gone to a bookstore together, and while Rin and Haru went off to have coffee by themselves, Makoto and Sousuke had been left to their own devices. Makoto had spent his entire time in the manga aisle, reading one piece of junk after the next, inhaling shoujo and shonen with equal amounts of glee on that slender, expressive face. Even though Sousuke hated what he referred to as “the lesser genres”, he had decided that it had been a while since he read Fullmetal Alchemist (something Makoto told him was too sad for him to deal with, and too complicated to enjoy), and sat down next to Makoto with a copy of the first volume opened haphazardly in his lap. Afterwards, he realized he hadn’t spent as much time reading as glancing sideways at Makoto, watching his green eyes twinkle with joy and sparkle with tears as he read his preferred brand of drivel…

But when they’d parted, Makoto had looked relieved. And Sousuke told Rin that Makoto was really too stupid to hang out with, and to make sure he wasn’t dragged along with his Iwatobi friends next time. Rin had laughed and elbowed Sousuke in the side, asking conspiringly, “But you sure enjoy looking at him, don’t you?” Sousuke had blushed involuntarily and almost thrown Rin to the floor.

At the party, Makoto put on some really loud, really pointless k-pop song, and began to sing along. He and Nagisa climbed onto the table in the middle of the room and started screeching along to the lyrics, and Momo soon found his way up there with them.

Sousuke could not help but watch as Makoto ripped his shirt off, spun it around and tossed it across the room without looking where it went, still shouting at the top of his lungs.

As it happened, Makoto’s shirt, dripping with his sweat and smelling faintly of the cologne he’d put on for the party, landed right on Sousuke’s face.

Rin, who was carefully watching Sousuke stare at Makoto from across the room let out a shriek of laughter, much louder than the music and everyone stopped. Following Rin’s finger as he pointed and laughed at his best friend, Makoto turned to see Sousuke removing his t-shirt from his face, scowling more than ever.

“Oh, shit, sorry, sorry, sorry…” Makoto climbed off the table and reached out for his shirt.

For some reason, Sousuke felt a rush of blood to his head as Makoto’s fingers brushed against his. He was glad it was so dark in the room or Rin would tease him to death, watching him blush at the touch of this clueless, moronically smiling, idiot green-eyed boy…

“Come on, Sou, stop sulking. Get up and dance. Just one dance!” Rin shouted mercilessly at him.

The rest stopped what they were doing to look at him.

“No, Rin. I don’t dance. Especially not to this trashy music.”

“Excuse me?” Makoto sounded offended, angry almost.

“That’s right, Mako. Sou here thinks your taste in music is the worst.” Rin egged them both on. Sousuke wanted to strangle Rin. He’d never said those words about Makoto. Nothing about Makoto was the worst…

“Does he now?” Makoto was looking right at him, arms crossed against his naked chest gleaming with sweat, eyes glowering.

“Hey Mako, I bet you a 1000 yen (which comes to roughly 10 bucks) you can’t make him dance to one of your songs.” Rin was grinning a bit too broadly.

“Challenge accepted, Rin! Watch and learn.”

Before Sousuke could protest, Makoto reached out and removed the earbuds from Sousuke’s ears, and put away his book. Then he grabbed Sousuke by both hands and pulled him up. As their friends watched in awe, Makoto leaned in and whispered, “What do you say we rob your loudmouthed friend of his money tonight? We can split it, yeah?”

“Oi, do you two need to get a room or something?” Nagisa shouted gleefully.

Makoto turned around and stuck his tongue out at the jumpy blond.

Sousuke found himself nodding at Makoto, his throat dry, his palms sweaty.

“Great!” The same sweet, throaty whisper. Makoto threw his arms over Sousuke’s shoulders and moved up against his chest, his lithe body pulsating to the rhythm of the catchy k-pop song playing in the background. Sousuke was a bit taller than Makoto, and much thicker, his body stiff and unresponsive.

“This what you call dancing? This is like watching you hump a motionless pole, Makoto!” Sousuke really, truly wanted to strangle Rin.

“Oh, yeah? Watch this then.” Makoto’s hips moved suddenly, and he was pressed up against Sousuke’s groin, grinding against him, his waist folding and unfolding like a wave. Sousuke had to use every cell in his brain to focus on not getting hard. He felt his body automatically respond to Makoto’s movements, and they started moving in unison.

Turning around to smirk at Rin, Makoto suddenly felt Sousuke’s hitherto stiff hands slide down from his waist to his lower back, and he gasped unexpectedly. Their friends were done watching, and had gone back to laughing, talking, dancing…

There was no need to be doing this still, but neither of them could stop. Sousuke’s hands traveled down Makoto’s body, cupping his bottom, drawing him in closer, so they could feel each other’s hearts thump, feel each other starting to respond to the contact between them, too close for comfort…

As if struck by lightning, Makoto leapt back from Sousuke, embarrassed, blushing. He seemed to have realized that he had been grinding up against someone who was almost a stranger to him, realized that he was still shirtless, that his sweat was all over Sousuke’s sweater, turning its light blue fabric dark with dampness.

Sousuke stayed where he was, hands still extended to where Makoto had been, gaping stupidly. When he caught Makoto looking away nervously, he stopped gaping and scowled. Grabbing his book and his iPod, he pushed past Makoto and out of Haru’s house. His head felt light, his bulging cock painfully fighting against the constriction of his tight jeans. Frustrated, angry, filled with desire and lust, Sousuke ran all the way down to the station and went back to his dorm. Before Rin got back, Sousuke had jerked himself off 3 times, closing his eyes to think of Makoto’s naked chest pushed up against him, their throbbing groins grinding against each other…

Then he got out his notepad and wrote a list of things he wanted to do to Makoto, starting with making out at the beach, and ending with Makoto in a maid outfit, sitting in Sousuke’s lap licking ice cream off his chest, with Sousuke’s cock up his ass. By the time Rin returned to the dormitory, Sousuke was happily sleeping with a wide grin on his face, dreaming of lying back in a shallow pool, being fed grapes by a naked Makoto…

Back home in his room, Makoto felt like his flesh had caught fire and he could not sleep. He made sure the door to his room was locked, then pulled down his pajama bottoms and started to masturbate. Thinking of Sousuke, the way his hands had hit all the right spots on Makoto’s back, how he had lightly nuzzled against Makoto’s ear, groaning slightly under his breath, Makoto shoved a finger inside his entrance, moving it in and out as he rubbed his cock, thinking of Sousuke’s eyes, his thin lips, that ferocious scowl. When he came, thrashing on his bed, he was moaning Sousuke’s name…


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the way things went at Haru’s party, Rin decided to try his hand at playing matchmaker, and convinced Haru to set Makoto up with Sousuke. “Just to see how much worse it can get”, he told Haru. Despite his reservations, Haru gave in as Rin started biting lightly on his neck, saying please in a voice that made Haru weak in the knees.

~~~~~~~

“Me? With that hoodlum? He’s scary, Haru. And he’s angry all the time. And he stares at me.”

“And you pretty much gyrated right into his crotch at my house.” Haru smirks knowingly at Makoto’s reddening face.

“That…that was pure animal instinct Haru. You know how I get when I hear music I like. Plus, Rin dared me. It was just for the hell of it. And he kept scowling at me afterwards. I refuse to let you and Rin set me up with him just so you can go on double dates with us. I’m pretty sure Yamazaki’ll try to kill me if you leave me alone with him.” Makoto had excused himself from the set-up, pretending to be down with a cold.

Sousuke was disappointed to hear that Makoto was unwell. But knowing Rin’s one-track mind, he was sure there would be another attempt at a set-up once Makoto had recovered. He went out for a walk in town by himself, and stopped by his favorite record store to browse the vintage section as was his habit, when he heard familiar laughing shrieks. He had just enough time to hide behind a shelf at the back as Makoto and Nagisa came inside, with Rei in tow. Makoto sounded perfectly fine, no sign of the cold he had supposedly caught the night before, chatting happily with his friends, saying something about “lying to get out of a date with that leather-clad monstrosity from Samezuka.”

Sousuke didn’t know what heartache meant before that day, even though he’d read about it so many times. He stayed slumped up against the shelf until the voices receded, then dragged himself back to the dorm, unable to sleep, imagining the ways in which he could hurt Makoto to get back at him for causing him this much agony. Unfortunately every such attempt drifted out of his control and ended up in visions of a mostly-naked Makoto, draped in sheer, silky fabric, writhing in bed, moaning under him…

Angry tears stung his eyes, and no song, no playlist, however angsty could help him deal with what he’d heard Makoto say about him.

If that was how Makoto wanted it, fine. That’s how it would be. But later that night, Sousuke filled an entire page with a free verse poem, about Makoto’s eyes, his lips, the way he blushed, how he was the muse Sousuke had been searching for. A cold, distant vision of beauty someone as crass as Sousuke could never reach, could never lay claim to…

He fell asleep, listening to his favorite song on repeat…

**_Look at those clouds_ **

**_That small bird is flying_ **

**_I’m happy but you don’t like me…_ **

**_I want to go back to the time_ **

**_When we loved each other and had fun together but_ **

**_You aren’t here…_ **

**_Why did you want to disappear?_ **

**_Why did you want to run away?_ **

**_I love, love, love you, but…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

As days went by, and Sousuke attended more and more joint practices with Iwatobi, his crush grew more and more desperate, leaving him scowlier and angrier than before.

After practice, the rest of the boys always ended up hanging around, laughing, talking- but Sousuke would sulk off by himself, lagging far behind the rest as they walked to town for coffee or ice cream.

Time and again, Rin tried in vain to make him a part of their conversations. But looking at Makoto’s patronizingly smiling face, watching Nagisa look his way and whisper something in Makoto’s ear, both of them giggling, pointedly looking away from him, Sousuke only grew increasingly disgruntled.

Rin decided to snoop around among Sousuke’s notes while he was in the shower one night to locate the cause of his friend’s increasingly morbid state. Rin often read Sousuke’s poems behind his back, sometimes snorting with laughter, sometimes finding himself being moved to tears with the rawness of the words. Finally, Rin found what he was looking for; a crumpled-up piece of paper in Sousuke’s desk drawer. Reading it, Rin’s face fell in cold realization.(It was a good thing Rin didn't get his hands the notepad stowed away safely under Sousuke’s pillow, well out of sight).

So Sousuke had finally gone ahead and fallen in love- with the person most unlikely to return his feelings. The borders of the page were scrawled with Makoto’s name, leaving Rin in no doubt about who the “green-eyed Adonis with the icy heart” was, who had left Sousuke “bereft of hope, stranded on an unknown shore.”

Rin called Haru and informed him of the seriousness of the situation. He let out a sigh when Haru told him that Makoto was definitely not interested, having already made up a lie to get out of seeing Sousuke one on one.

“Besides, Rin, they would not work together at all.”

“I dunno Haru… Makoto is the only one who has gotten Sousuke to stop scowling, to actually get off his stubborn ass and do something fun. I think they’d be good together.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I know Mako’s not interested. So let’s leave it, shall we?”

 

But Rin could not “leave it”. He wanted his best friend to be happy for once, to smile, to soften, to share his sweet, vulnerable side with someone.

After the next joint practice, Rin walked up to Makoto, having made up his mind about what needed to be done.

“Hey, Mako. Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Rin, what is it?”

“It’s just, I think Sousuke’s been really upset about something lately, and you know how he sulks. I was wondering if you’d mind just talking to him after practice today? For a bit? You always seem to cheer him up.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. I mean. You’re so sweet and happy all the time. I keep hoping it’ll rub off on him a little.”

“Listen, Rin, I’ll be honest. Your friend is a little frightening, and um, I find it very awkward to be around him. Maybe Nagisa would be a better option?”

“Come on, Mako, just this once, eh? For me?”

Makoto feels his defenses weakening as he looks over at Sousuke, sitting alone by the poolside, frowning at a book.

“Okay, okay. Fine. But you’d owe me, Rin. Big time.”

Rin grinned to himself, remembering when Sousuke had said the same thing to him.

 

As they all walked to the station to see the Samezuka boys off, Makoto fell behind the rest, strolling alongside Sousuke.

“So, hey Yamazaki-kun, how are you?”

“Listen, Tachibana, you don’t have to force yourself to talk to me. I’m fine.”

“No, no. I’m not forcing myself, I just…”

“Rin put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“What? No…”

“Come on Tachibana, lying doesn’t suit you.”

“Hey, I was just trying to be nice, Yamazaki.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. You should hurry it up and join your friends. Being close to me for this long might make you catch another cold.”

Before Sousuke could control himself, all the pain toppled out of him.

Makoto froze where he was.

“What do you mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean.”

Makoto was surprised to hear Sousuke’s voice so full of hurt.

“Did…did someone tell you?” Makoto’s sounded uncertain, nervous.

“Yeah.”

“Who?”

“You.”

“What do you mean…?”

Sousuke looked up at Makoto, aware that his eyes were beginning to sting with tears. Makoto suddenly went pale, staring back at Sousuke.

“Were you at the record store?”

“It doesn’t matter, Tachibana. I know now where I stand with you, so let’s not pretend you give a shit about me, okay?”

“But…”

“Okay. Listen Mak-... Tachibana, I like you. I don’t know why, but I do. I thought…Doesn’t matter what I thought, I was wrong. You don't feel that way about me. I'll have to live with that. So let’s drop it.”

Sousuke walked ahead as he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, to make sure Makoto wouldn’t see. Makoto stood where he was for a few seconds, bewildered. Had he just seen Sousuke cry? Because of him?

A stupidly traitorous smile lit his face up all of a sudden. This tall, angry, (and darkly beautiful) boy was hurting because of him- he had that kind of power over Sousuke. Makoto wanted to run up to him right away, throw his arms around Sousuke’s neck, and kiss him full on the lips.

This sudden warmth for Sousuke surprised him. When he’d imagined himself finally having a boyfriend, it was not anyone like Sousuke, not in the least. Makoto always dreamed of someone as soft as himself, always smiling, holding hands, laughing together…

Now though... Now he couldn’t help but think of holding Sousuke’s hand. Going places with him, teasing him, watching his scowl soften into a smile. Somewhere, deep down, Makoto was starting to become aware that he could make Sousuke happy if he gave it a chance, that Sousuke could make him happy.

Smiling to himself, he charged ahead and fell into step beside Sousuke. He was about to reach out his hand to grab Sousuke’s when Nagisa jumped up and called him out to the front. Taking a sidelong look at Sousuke, Makoto walked ahead, slightly irritated at the interruption.

_Next time_ , he thought, smiling to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re both soaked to your bones, you idiots.” Rin grabs Haru by the arm and drags him in.

Sousuke, startled back to reality by the sound of footsteps, snaps out of his daydream, only to see the subject of said daydream standing in the doorway, grinning happily at Rin. Makoto’s t-shirt is sticking to him, defining every muscle in his torso, his hair dripping with water, a sakura petal caught in one of his wayward bangs.

_This is fucking unfair, just so unfair…_

In Sousuke’s daydream, Makoto was sprawled on his bed, naked, his wrists tied to the posts, moaning and saying Sousuke’s name over and over again in that soft whisper of his, begging Sousuke to fuck him…

Sousuke goes red, and pretends to be asleep. He had been planning to take advantage of Rin’s absence and take his fantasizing a step or two farther. But now that he realizes Makoto is going with them, he finds himself wishing he had been asked along too. But it’s too late for that.

“Don’t worry Rin, I’m not third-wheeling you two, I just came by to coerce Momo into lending me some of his manga. And um, if Sousuke-kun has some time to spare, I’d love a look at the Samezuka library. Ai told me your manga section is to die for.” Makoto’s smiling voice keeps trailing on, and suddenly Sousuke stops pretending to sleep.

“Where are you two going in this rain anyway?” Sousuke gruffly demands from the top bunk, and Makoto’s cheeks go the slightest shade of pink. Unbeknownst to him, Sousuke describes this slight blush as “the hint of freshly blossoming sakura in your ivory pale cheeks” in his poems. Which is very far from the truth, seeing as Makoto is quite tanned from a summer of swimming outdoors.

Once again, Makoto finds himself questioning why he tagged along, why he mentioned Sousuke’s name when Ai had already agreed to take him to the library. The cerulean scowl frightens him, the hoarse voice agitates him, but he still cannot break away. Not after knowing how much of an effect he has on Sousuke. He often catches himself thinking about Sousuke- more often than he’d like to admit.

Sousuke feels flustered, wanting to hurt Makoto, wanting to hold Makoto, knowing that neither is possible.

Despite his conflicting emotions, Sousuke is determined to make the best of the current situation. He is willing take every minute he can get with Makoto; beg, borrow, or steal.

“Well, first of all, let’s get you two dry.” Rin smiles softly at Haru, tugging at his shirt sleeve.

“Come Haru, I’m sure something of Momo’s will fit you somewhat. The tighter the better, eh. Sousuke, Makoto and you should be the same size, somewhat?” Rin asked.

“I doubt that.” Sousuke hears himself grumbling before realizing what is being asked of him. There is a confused pause, after which Sousuke scrambles to undo the damage. “I mean, yeah of course, I have some t-shirts and um pants lying around, I’ll grab them for you Tachibana.”

Haru and Rin leave the room, planning to take a taxi into town for their dinner date, leaving Makoto alone with Sousuke.

Sousuke shuffles over to his closet and wordlessly hands Makoto an assortment of his clothes.

“Pick what you want.” He offers without meeting Makoto’s eyes.

“Err, thanks, I guess.” The note of amusement in Makoto’s voice cuts Sousuke, and his face darkens.

“Where should I change? Got a towel to go along with, um, these clothes?”

“I’ll wait outside while you get dressed. Towel’s on that chair right there.” Sousuke walks out of the room, readily accepting the excuse to hide his hurt face from the self-assured, beautiful boy standing in his room, looking as if he owns it.

After 5 minutes of fighting the temptation to walk in on Makoto as he changes, Sousuke sees the door open and Makoto beckons him back inside with a smile. Out of all things he could have chosen, Makoto has put on the button-down shirt Sousuke wore last night, unlaundered, tinged with a mixture of his sweat and preferred deodorant. It sits loosely on Makoto’s shoulders, and he’s had to roll the sleeves up. Underneath, Sousuke realizes Makoto’s still in his boxers, and looks away pointedly.

“So, can you take me to the library?” Makoto asks cheerily.

“Shouldn’t you put on some pants first?”

“I will if you agree to take me.”

“I can’t take you.”

“Oh.”

“I mean the library’s closed now. After 5 on weekends, they shut it down. People were using it to make out in the aisles.” Sousuke sits down on the bottom bunk, and twiddles his thumbs, uncertain of himself.

Makoto blushes at hearing Sousuke say “make out”.

Watching Makoto blush, Sousuke goes red in the face and looks at the floor again.

“So, um, what do you do for fun around here?” Makoto tries to keep the awkward conversation going.

“I read. And listen to music. Or write sometimes. I don’t know.” Sousuke knows he sounds so very stupid, but he cannot think properly at all. The memory of Makoto’s groin pressed against his, his sweet breath in his face, his arms thrown over his shoulders- it all comes back to him and it’s too much to bear.

“You write, Sousuke-kun? Can I see some of your stuff?” Makoto has an awful habit of chirping along while Sousuke tries his best not to start screaming.

“No.”

“Oh. Why not?”

“You wouldn’t get any of it. It’d bore you.”

“How will I know unless I read it?”

With a twinkle in his shining green eyes, Makoto’s catches sight of a notepad and pen lying next to Sousuke’s pillow on the top bunk, right above where he’s sitting, trying not to look at Makoto. Without a second thought, Makoto makes for the notepad. Sousuke realizes what’s happening just in time and grabs Makoto before he can get to the notepad. Makoto lands in Sousuke’s lap, laughing, trying to get up again, and feels Sousuke’s arms grip him tight, restrain him.

Slightly stunned, Makoto goes still in Sousuke’s embrace. Sousuke’s grip on him does not loosen, and Makoto begins to blush furiously, trying to wriggle out of his prison. Sousuke holds on, scowling at Makoto so intensely that he goes numb all over. Sousuke’s heavy breath is on his neck. Makoto feels the stronger boy’s middle finger reach inside his shirt and trace his collarbone. When Makoto does nothing to resist, Sousuke’s hand travels further inside his shirt, and he catches hold of Makoto’s right nipple, squeezing it as hard as he can. Makoto begins to tremble as vicious sparks of electricity travel up his thighs, all the way to his navel, and he lets out a groan of unexpected pleasure. Sousuke’s tongue flicks his earlobe, and he feels like he’s melting right there, in the Samezuka swimmer’s steely arms.

Sousuke feels at home now, having Makoto exactly where he’s wanted him since the night they danced together. He feels in control, he feels all the awkwardness dissipate from his body, leaving his mind clear, determined, focused on Makoto.

“Sousuke-kun, let me go.”

Sousuke’s only response is to start unbuttoning the shirt Makoto is wearing.

“No, Sousuke-kun. Please…”

“It’s my shirt, and I’ve decided I want it back.” Sousuke hisses in Makoto’s ear. Makoto feels himself starting to get hard. Confused, embarrassed, he reaches his hands down and hides his growing erection. Sousuke chuckles softly when he notices this, and pulls back the shirt to reveal Makoto’s chest. Makoto tries in vain to wriggle out of Sousuke’s arms once again.

“The more you do that, the harder I’ll get, and the fewer the chances of me letting you leave.” Sousuke’s voice is brimming with a dark lust, his tongue starts licking Makoto’s neck. Makoto tries to push Sousuke back, but seeing as this leaves his arousal exposed, he quickly withdraws and covers himself up again. Sousuke’s tongue travels down his neck to his chest, licking, kissing, sucking.  

“What did I tell you about wriggling your ass around like that on top of my cock, Tachibana?” Sousuke’s teeth close around the firm skin on Makoto’s chest, biting lightly at first, then hard enough to make him let out a squeal of unexpected pain. Pleased with this reaction, Sousuke’s tongue finds Makoto’s nipples, teasing them one by one, until Makoto is squirming in his lap, moaning with his eyes half-closed.

Sousuke takes advantage of the state Makoto’s in and pushes his hands away from his crotch, reaching into his boxers and grabbing his cock, exposing it. Makoto is fully erect, slick with pre-cum. Sousuke grips the shaft in his palm, and with his middle finger, begins to tease at the tip, his mouth latched onto Makoto’s left nipple.

Makoto loses all self-control and starts thrashing in Sousuke’s embrace, grunting, moaning, shouting out Sousuke’s name.

“Oh my God! Oh Sousuke-kun! Oh God, please stop! Oh please! Aaaah! Aaaaaaah! I can’t take it anymore, oh God!”

With Makoto on the brink of orgasm, Sousuke lifts him in his arms, and shifts the green-eyed boy around to face him, pushing his legs apart so that his entrance is just above Sousuke’s hardness. Reaching one hand down to unzip his own pants, Sousuke licks the other’s index finger and pushes it into Makoto’s hole, making it wet with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva. Makoto’s arms have found their way around Sousuke’s neck, clutching desperately at the back of his shirt. Looking at Makoto, Sousuke shoves his tongue inside his mouth as he guides his cock into Makoto’s opening. Makoto groans into Sousuke’s mouth, driven mad by the mixture of pain and pleasure ravaging his body. Sousuke kisses him as deeply as he can, and Makoto’s hips begin to gyrate against him, his cock pushed up against Sousuke’s firm stomach, threatening to burst at any second. They both come within a few seconds of each other, panting, grunting, moaning each other’s names.

Sousuke leans back on the bed, still inside Makoto, and looks at him. Suddenly, he’s struck with the reality of their situation and he starts panicking. What has he done? Has he hurt Makoto? What if Makoto refuses to see him again after this?

Before he can clear his head, Makoto grabs Sousuke’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Sousuke immediately wraps his arms around Makoto, and they kiss each other without pause, until they can’t breathe. Sousuke wants to stay like this forever, but Makoto is already starting to get up, a little awkwardly, dripping cum and sweat all over the carpet, red all over.

Sousuke gets up, wipes himself with the towel Makoto used to dry himself off before, and zips up his pants. He smirks at Makoto, standing in the middle of the room, his chest marked with the pressure of Sousuke’s teeth in at least four different spots, his hair awry, the sakura petal somehow still intact, struggling with his boxers, damp from both of their juices.

“You should take those off instead of trying to pull them on again, Mako. I’ll let you have one of mine.”

Makoto blushes so hard, he almost turns purple.

“If you want to see me naked again, show me your notepad.”

Sousuke laughs at the mischievous twinkle in Makoto’s eyes.

“Mako, you asshole.”

Makoto drops his boxers to the floor and steps out of them. Laughing, he slides up to Sousuke again, lifting his arms and draping them around his waist. 

Sousuke kisses him again, and they tumble back onto the bottom bunk, Makoto on top of Sousuke. Sousuke finds that he cannot stop smiling, his scowl seems to have gone on holiday.

“If Rin find out what we did in his bed, he is going to kill us you know.” Makoto rolls off to the side, balancing his elbows on Sousuke’s chest, and looks into his eyes.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, can it?” Sousuke grins back.

Makoto laughs again, and Sousuke reaches a hand forward to take the sakura petal out of his hair.

“I’m going to save this.”

“So sentimental- who knew?”

Sousuke laughs again, and his whole face changes, as if lit from within.

“So, how about that notepad, huh?”

“You sure you wanna read it?”

“Very.”

“It’s about you, you know. I scribbled down some stuff after the party.”

Makoto sits up, eager as a puppy, his face glowing. He reaches for the notepad, and starts reading. And as he reads, his cheeks grow redder and redder, his ears burn so hot, Sousuke is worried smoke might start rising from his head.

Sousuke remains where he is, smirking.

When Makoto’s done reading he looks at Sousuke. “So what do you wanna try out first? Tying me to your bed and sucking me off, or bending me over and fucking me until I’m screaming your name?”

“Neither.” Sousuke’s smile is languid, satisfied.

He sits up and takes Makoto in his arms. He kisses Makoto’s face, all over, until he finds his lips, brushing them over with his tongue.

“I just want to keep kissing you like this, Mako. With no one else around.”

 “Possessive much?”

“That I am.”

“So you gonna buy me the maid outfit or what?”

“Nah we’ll just borrow Rin’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> The k-pop song playing in the background while Makoto and Sousuke share their first dance to is EXO's Growl. At least, that's what kept playing in my head while I was writing it, but you can imagine whatever works best for you to enhance the scenario. I can't help but think Nagisa and Makoto watch k-pop videos a lot and try to copy the choreography and jump around a lot.
> 
> Plus, I think Fullmetal Alchemist is the shit. I like to think that eventually, Sousuke would make Makoto marathon the Brotherhood anime with him, and they'd both come to love it equally.


End file.
